


The Queen Will Wait

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Booze gets involved, Complete, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Fluff Maybe?, club, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: In which Rich heads to a bar with Michael, putting the queen on pause for the nightOrIn which Michael gets more than a blind date.





	The Queen Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, I literally made this at five in the morning.

 

Rich groans as he stares at his phone, once he got off work he started trying to see who all were free to go clubbing for the night-only for almost all of them to be busy!

I mean come on! Rich huffs as he pulls up Michaels number. Boi I swear if he says no its ice cream and fucking Rupaul for the night.

Rich: Hey bro! Ya down for drinks tonight? :)

Just as he was about to pull out the ice cream his phone goes off.

Michael: Sure, where at?

Rich smiles brightly, looks like the queen will be waiting tonight! ~

Rich: You know that one club with that sexy bartender? ~

Michael: Ugh, how could I not? You won’t shut up about him since you got him to notice you

Rich: Oh shush! Don’t be salty ‘cause you haven’t gotten dick in how long?!

Michael: Dude, skip to the point, what time and who else will be there, I am soooo not third wheeling again.

Rich: Why not talk to someone while you’re there? Maybe Mr. Sexy has a cute boy toy he’s dying to throw at you? ~

Michael: Alright, stop, I’ll be there in 10 or so

Rich: Later bitch! ~

Rich snickers at the messages, getting changed from his comfy clothes, maybe he can convince that bartender for more than a fling this time. “One can dream Goranski,” He smiles confidently at his reflection, clicking his tongue as he finger guns. “But none look so good.” With that he grabs his wallet and heads off.

-With Michael-

The brunette rolls his eyes as he pockets his phone, honestly, as if talking to people was that easy…  
Still, part of him hoped Rich was right, he hasn’t really put himself out there since high school ended. Perhaps he should at least try tonight? “Who knows, maybe they’ll like videogames or whatever…” Michael shook his head as he looks through his closet, not really being picky he gets on what he feels comfortable with and heads out.

-

The moment Michael gets in he sees Rich leaning over the bar, obviously flirting with the bartender as he laughs at whatever he’s saying. Regretting being his tag along he walks over to the two. “Mikey my man, good to see you could join Jakey and I! ~” His face a bit flushed, drink in hand, Michael wouldn’t be surprised if the shorter male was already buzzed. “Heh, of course.” Michael sits off to the side of him, Rich turning to him with a big smile. “Turns out though Jake here knows of a single man who might be interested in ya, he’ll be here soon so get your nerves together while you can.”

Well crap…it could be worse Michael it could be worse. He reminds himself as he watches Jake smile a bit softer at Rich, briefly kissing the smaller man before tending to another customer. He steps outside for a moment to smoke, calming his nerves before meeting this person, a part of him hoping he actually ends up liking this guy. It would be nice to not be the tag along to a couple’s date or a friend trying to get someone once in a while.

After heading back in and downing a drink or two a person catches his attention from the corner of his eye. Tall, dark hair, lovely green eyes, and a cute sheepish smile as he looks at his phone. Feeling relaxed and curious Michael turns to face this person. “Hey, trying to find someone?” The man jumps slightly, probably too lost in his thoughts to have noticed Michael at first. “Heh, yeah-just-uh, looking for someone.” His voice was a bit soft, uncertain, but kind of cute. “What about you...?” The man asks, trying to make small talk. “Yeah, friend of mine trying to match me with someone, nothing new.” Michael shrugs a bit, leaning a bit against the bar as he sees this person relax a little. “Same, though I hope I didn’t take too long…What’s your name man?” “Michael, nice to meet you…?” “Jeremy- “

Before he could continue Jake walks over, smirking a bit to himself. ”Good, looks like I don’t need to introduce you to him, have fun Jer.~” Jeremy blushes and looks to Michael, eye brow raised slightly. “Wait-this guy’s-“ “Your date, you’ll live.” Jake heads back to Rich, who is snickering as he watches the two.

-

The moment Jeremy realized Michael was his blind date he seemed to have held himself a bit differently, back arched slightly as to sit up straighter, not holding as much of an innocent look to his eyes as he and Michael talk more, voice more confident sounding though that could be from the drinks at this point. It would be a lie if Michael said he wasn’t interested in Jeremy, nice build, lovely eyes, and that voice…just thinking of the sounds he could get out of the other getting him a bit excited.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m kind of sick of being here, if you’d like we could,” Jeremy leans into him, his breath smelling of alcohol and something sweet as it ghosts over Michaels’ neck. “Continue this elsewhere...? ~” The way his voice sounded, low and velvety in his ear, alone having the other bite his lip in anticipation. “My place or yours…? ~” Michel looked in his eyes, lust very apparent in both of theirs as Jeremy smirks. “I don’t live too far, think you can keep it in your pants until then? ~” “You drive a hard bargain Jer.~” Michael nips Jeremy’s bottom lip, a light smirk on his lips as he gets up. “Lead the way. ~” Jeremy does just that, silently thanking Jake for setting him up for tonight, as he heads back to his place.

The moment the front door closed Michael found himself pinned to the nearest wall, Jeremy’s body pressed to his as said male’s knee pushes against his crotch, as his lips collide with the others’. With a harsh nip on Michaels’ lip Jeremy wastes no time in running his tongue over the abused spot, sucking on it lightly before allowing his tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. A moan being caught in the kisses as Michael melts into it, feeling his pants becoming too tight, a surprised yelp escaping him as Jeremy moves from his lips to bite and kiss along his neck and collar bone. Softly moaning and pressing himself more into Jeremy as he moves his head to let him have better access.

After making sure a decently dark mark is left on him Jeremy pulls away from Michael causing him to let out a bit of a whimper, much to Jeremy’s pleasure. ”Please, god Jer don’t stop…~” Michael looks at him with the most innocent look he can give as the taller male chuckles amusedly.

Picking him up by his waist Michael reflexively wraps his legs around Jeremy as he is carried to the bedroom. Michael grinds himself against the others bulge, earning a low moan as Jeremy nips his ear, setting him down. “Strip, be on the bed before I turn to you or this night will be hell. ~” Michael feels his face heat up at his words but nods, getting to work on stripping, part of him curious as to how this punishment would be. Deciding not to test it, being frustrated enough as is and wanting to feel Jeremy touch him, he lays out on the bed as Jeremy pulls out some lube.

Michael lets out a squeak as he’s flipped onto his stomach, wincing slightly as he feels Jeremy begin to stretch him out, whimpering when his fingers graze over his prostate. “Please stop fucking teasAaahn!~” He tries to bite into a pillow as he moans, feeling Jeremy roughly push in a vibrator (thank god already lubed up) and turn it on a high setting. Making sure it hits right were his partner needs it Jeremy moves to sit behind him, slowly stroking and teasing Michaels’ member as the male becomes a moaning mess.

“God-fuck please-fucking pump me!”

The desperation in Michaels voice was like music to Jeremys ears as he starts to grip his member, adding more pressure the closer his hand reaches his tip as he turns up the vibrations. Jeremy bites his lip as he feels the vibrator pressing against his dick, trying to keep quiet as he focuses on getting Michael off, but the more Michael shifts or moves his hips in time with his hand Jeremy finds it harder to be quiet. A few soft moans escaping the taller male, Michael smirks, grinding his ass against Jeremys erection, causing him to tighten his hold on Michaels dick and bringing Michael closer to cumming on his hand. With their moans filling the room and Jeremys grip only getting tighter as he pumps Michael hard and fast it doesn’t take long for the smaller male to finish, panting as the toy is still going off inside of him.

Jeremy positions Michael in front of his throbbing dick, who licks his lips at the slight. “Suck me off, and maybe I’ll remove the toy. ~” With a whimper Michael gets to work, slowly licking from the base to the tip of the other dick, allowing his teeth to graze along the side of it before roughly sucking on his tip. Jeremy thrusts upwards into his mouth, letting himself moan more as he feels himself let go, loving how Michaels mouth feels around him but it isn’t enough. Grabbing a fist full of Michaels hair Jeremy gets as much of himself inside of his mouth as he can, letting his head tilt back as he continues to moan while moving against him. Michael tries to not gag, hollowing his cheeks as he moans around the dick in his mouth.

Jeremy smiles lustfully down at the sight before him, his hot blind date sucking him off, bringing him closer to cumming, oh if this boy thinks it’s going to end with that he’s so wrong. Once Michael swallows every drop from his member Jeremy pulls out along with removing the vibrator leaving Michaels ass. The caramel skinned male panting and trying to think straight for a moment before giving Jeremy the ok to continue. He pushes Michael onto his back, moving his legs to thrust into him, Jeremy not knowing and not caring how this man has remained tight but fuck does it feel great. His movements swift and harsh against the other, who begs and moans for more, loving every bit of this feeling-of what this person can make him feel. Moving against him Michael dreams of keeping this guy in his life-there’s no way this is just going to be a fling.

As their passion comes to an end Michael finds himself nuzzled into Jeremy, happily basking in the others presence as it would seem Jeremy is coming back to sobriety. “I’m so sorry-“ “Don’t be…I was actually wondering if we could go out again some time-we don’t have to hook up if you rather not.” Michael feels his face come red as those words leave him, looking up at Jeremy to see his response. With a bit of a smile on his face a soft chuckle leaves his lips.  
“Sure, I’d like that…”


End file.
